sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
List of EtC characters
The following is a complete list of characters for EtC. Some do not yet possess profile pages. While this list is always considered complete, more names may be added at the whim of the creator. ''A Threnody For Dawn'' *'Aer Soroval' The eldest daughter of Leumas Soroval, she is quick to leave her home in search of her missing brother. She is actually the daughter of Voltaire and Madeiros. She later loses her mind and becomes the Siege of Blades. *'Reiko' The son of Leumas Soroval, he disappears during the Shadow Crisis. Eventually, it comes to light that he is actually Raiden in "human form", having been placed with Leumas and Aer by Azurel who augmented their memories to make them a real family. *'Darke' A wandering mercenary, Darke and his "brother" meet Aer in Davneon shortly after the destruction of Club Ostia. *'Skath' A wandering mercenary, Skath, along with his brother, are found by the Solaran Guard after an attack by Lunarian soldiers. *'Opera Wildwind' Formerly, the Emissary Vox, Opera joined the Wildwind tribe and birthed twin daughters. *'Tiffanna Wildwind' *'Tikei Wildwind' *'Dalyn' After the death of Dominic and the disappearance of Diphas, Dalyn becomes the king of Lunaria. *'Captain Niko' Niko is the captain of King Dalyn's royal guard. *'Kasumi Kagurazaki' A bounty hunter from the underwater city of Gaara... *'Lazarus' Wielder of the Chaos Arccipher, before becoming sheriff of Dienara, Lazarus traveled beside Aeron Abernathy to find the missing Princess Threnody. *'Voltaire' One of Aeon's clones, Voltaire takes over his research after his death and delves into much darker territory, going so far as to experiment on his own unborn child. *'Cipher Diaz' A servant of Aeon abducted and experimented upon, he later defies Voltaire in order to safeguard Madeiros' daughter. *'Cipher Madeiros' A servant of Aeon abducted and experimented upon until she could no longer speak, she is the mother of Aer Soroval by Voltaire. *'The Seraph' A strange angelic creature discovered residing within the Tartarus Gate by Aer Soroval and the Wildwinds. *'Michael' An orphan from Xelovia, he is taken in by Taliel Alatheia to serve as an Acolyte in the Church of Ausar. *'Rasandiel' Born Danier sal Grimoire, he is the son of Marion Roman and joined the Church of Ausar shortly after leaving Lunaria in search of his father. *'Ace' Soldier in the Solaran Guard and son of Pietr Sonoph, Ace is searching for his two best friends, Autis and Arkander. *'Arizona Liveley' A Euvarian soldier marching with the Solaran Guard to combat the forces of Lunaria, Arizona's primary purpose is to discover the fate of her sister, Princess Threnody. *'Roger Nox Dorian' A thief and con artist talented in parlor tricks, Roger wishes to learn how to wield true magic. *'Lysandr' Self-proclaimed deputy-sheriff of Dienara, Lysandr escorts Leutikris to Lumier Paris to discover the location of a missing key. *'Leutikris' A somewhat goofy klutz seeking out his son Makkius who was separated from the rest of their Wayward clan shortly after coming into contact with Regis Alustrov. *'Lumier Paris' Concerned over Regis Alustrov's decision to give his key to Makkius, Lumier has Lysandr bring him Leutikris so as to learn Makkius's location. *'Tiger Hawke' Captain of the Stripped Tiger, Tiger helps Michael and his friends after her father attacks her crew as an undead creature. *'Anemone' A deckhand on the pirate ship Stripped Tiger. *'Antonia' A member of Tiger Hawke's pirate crew. *'Antimny' A strong deckhand on Captain Hawke's payroll. *'Iraia Edinburgh' A cheerful girl and Tiger's closest friend... *'Mason Hawke' The undead father of Captain Tiger Hawke, his ship, the Hawkwind rises from the depths to attack his daughter for harboring Leutikris. *'Valerie Grimoire' An amateur sorceress, she works with Mason Hawke before his abandons her to Tiger's crew. *'Queen Miriel' Euvarian dignitary and mother of Princess Threnody, Miriel is also a former member of the Church of Ausar and a close friend of Taliel Alatheia. *'Captain Halcyon' The captain of the Proclamant Wilders, Euvaria's military force. *'Vulf' A form taken by Leumas Soroval after having been abducted by Aeon and experimented upon. After a rampage, he is temporarily incarcerated in the Solaran attic. *'Soulstorm' Also referred to as the Demon of Riene, Soulstorm was excavated from a ruins called Phantom Deep located out in the Wastelands of Lunaria, having crashed there after being exiled from Riene. ''Shadows Jubilee'' Jeriko's Society Church of Ausar The Order of Solaris Others *Aer the Sky Shadow *Casik Baronsik *Harriet Baronsik *Rose Kepler ''March on Solaris'' ''Monochrome Harmony'' Unplanned *'Abel' (Lynician) *'Adrien Cartelan' *'Aeon Digeros' One of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light in Solaris and the Unending Road in Lunaria, Aeon developed the taboo of will-transference. *'Aer-Detrov Agnar' *'Agnar Randias the Tempest' Progenitor of the Agnar family line, Agnar was once lover of the goddess Bryn. Formerly known as Claudius Einard. *'Alan Avant Grimoire' Uncle of the Grimoires. *'Almeria Erhardt-Leon' Mother of Jet Riot *'Amandus Lefaris' Being one of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light in Solaris and the Unending Road/Dark Tower in Lunaria. Also shares credit for the Knights' technology. *'Amira' "Blood Knight"-turned-rebel *'Arkander' D'raka and former slave-turned-adventurer. *'Armint the Corpse' Servile resurrected warrior under the Necrodomin. *'Aurumae' Blonde samurai with control over plants. *'Autis Musica ' Adventurer and friend of Ace and Arkander. *'Axel Travis' Rebel *'Azariah Starwind' Mercenary *'Bertrov Grimoire' Father of the Grimoires. *'Princess Biyako ' *'Black Ash' Progenitor and survivor of a guild of assassins, Ash now only takes on a single apprentice. "In my eyes hides the face. Boiling heat, stuttering in my shoes as heaven and hell await." *'Brynhildr' Powerful sorceress and mother of Jeremiah/Xenon. *'Cain Valen '''Former Raiden operative. *'Cassandra Crosse/Code X Masked mercenary, daughter of Lot, adopted brother of Silas. *'''Cecilia Rainheed Sorceress *'Chastity Valar' Product of gene-splicing, former property of Northstar Advancements. *'Clive Stroud' Son of Dygrid Warrick and Captain Tiger Hawke, Clive is torn between religion and piracy. His attempts to form an identity of his own have led him to become a jack. *'Crow K' Hero of legend Krystianus was once known as the Seraph of Swords. *'Cyril Lockhart' Also known as Cyan Lorenzo, Cyril is a former rebel. *'Dashe Cartier' A telekinetic psychic and Chastity's best friend. *'Diana Delarosa' Sorceress under Huxley's tutelage. *'Shannon Delarosa '''Sorceress under Huxley's tutelage. *'Victoria Delarosa Sorceress under Huxley's tutelage. *'Demios Soroval '''Former Aetherian soldier killed by Leumas. *'Desmond Hauser 'Former Aetherian soldier hunting Leumas. *'Djain the Werre (Lynician) *'Eise Burgess' One of three bodyguards employed by Cyberus. *'Enjel, Feather of Light' A deposed former knight of esteem from a foreign land, Enjel had joined a group of rebels to combat the tyrant Shimo. *'Fang' Werewolf homunculus Castor Cyenz lives quietly awaiting the day he can once again use his powers freely. *'Firionus Vandurlo' One of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light and the Unending Road, Durlo also delved into necromancy. *'Gale Dorian' *'Graham Feyrbrand' *'Heaven Leigh' Leader of Cyberus' bodyguards, formerly Thanatos' Element of Armistice. *'Hegemony Valen' Cain's wife..? *'Helenum' *'Huxley' Powerful sorceress and ruler of three kingdoms, the Lance Empress was deposed by ZERO with the help of three former kings. *'Jack' (cameo) *'Jet Riot' A blue-haired soldier from a foreign land and the Baronsik's protector, Jet is an acquaintance of Tiger Hawke and Cain Valen. *'Junior' A young girl who appears everywhere. *'Jyo' Emissary *'Kayne' Associated with Abel, Gale, and Xectoron as well as Jyo. Resurrected servant of the Seraph. *'Kiera' *'Klaus Bartuski '''Former adventurer-turned-knight. *'Kress Valentine A Watcher and one of the Four Hoods. *'''Laciere Formerly Andier fel Grimoire, brother of Rasandiel. *'Lamekia the Phage' (vampire) *'Lio Varan' Father of Valerie Grimoire. *'Lyrica Arclight' *'Makkius Leviticus' Son of Leutikris. *'Maria Rauss' Having disappeared from Davneon years ago, few are able to recognize Maria as she is now: a mercenary employed by Heintz-Jeager. *'Marion Roman' Founder of the Orphanarium. *'Martinique Lumina Klein' Known infamously as "the Succubus", Lumina has an estranged younger brother who has been missing for years. *'Mila Rivers' Mercenary/bounty hunter and former orphan *'Naomi Wallace' *'Nathaniel': Reid Bourne: Basis: Reed Richards *'Neberus' Her decorum would mislead most but Neberus is no hero. Exposed to be working secretly for the tyrant Shimo, Neberus was exiled from her homeland. *'Pansy Helios' Known as Panzer due to her metal left arm, this pink-haired girl is a chipper little warrior and bounty hunter. Her sister is the blonde sword master, Leslie. *'Pietr-Sonoph Agnar' *'Qua-Detrov Agnar' *'Reid Spetzer' *'Rose Kepler' *'Rosette' *'Rudolph Horowitz' *'Shadow': Though many have been speculated to be the identity behind the Shadow, no corroborating evidence has appeared to support these claims. *'Shae "the Shroud" Highwind' *'Shariq' Lwmilia Fwlcher wields the very sands of the earth as a weapon. *'Silvanus Derani' *'Statia' *'Thanatos' An old and experienced bounty hunter, his moniker belies his penchant for accepting only marks to be taken "dead or alive" as he typically ends up killing them. Formerly Hel, partner of the element known as Heaven. *'Thandy' Student and devoted partner of the bounty hunter, Thanatos, Thandy seeks to make a name for herself by defeating high-level marks. *'Wanda Ruzicka' *'Wreyas the Stygian' *'Xavier Graves '''Founder and leader of Exodus. *'Xorn''' Former member of Graves' Exodus. *'Yasmine Martel' *'Yvette Reissen '''One of the bodyguards employed by Cyberus. *'Zedekiah''' *'The Mute' Quadriplegic military intelligence tactician, he's attached to a machine which allows him to direct the five mobile members of the group called "the Four Horsemen." Basis: Nagato (Naruto) *'The Seraph' A giant of awesome power and arrogance who lurks behind the complicated scenes of death and manipulation and destruction laid down by his cohorts. *'Zhad S' Father of Silas Kepler, Silvanus is a hero of legend alongside Krystianus. *'ZERO' Created to combat the superior might of the sorceress, ZERO defeated Lance Empress Huxley with help from his friends and three former kings. Grouping: Bases and Other Similarities Mythology Greco-Roman *'Aeson Agnar:' Jason of the Argonauts (basis) *'Arkander:' Alexander the Great (basis) *'Autis Musica:' Odysseus (partial basis) *'Taurus Aldebaran:' Asterion (similar) *'Phoenix:' Phoenix (similar; man; firebird) *'Waywards:' Amazons (similar; gender-reversed) *'Wildwinds:' Amazons (similar) East Asian *'Biyako:' Bai Hu/Byakko (basis) *'Phoenix:' Zhu Que/Suzaku (similar) *'Dygrid Warrick:' Qing Long/Seiryu (basis) Norse *'Brynhildr:' Brynhildr (basis) *'Fang:' Vanagandr (basis) *'Gavael:' Thor (similar) *'Schilanox:' Týr (similar) *'Sjaxem:' Freyr (similar) *'Skath:' Skathi (similar; gender reversed) *'Xorn:' Jormungandr (basis) Egyptian *'Aquila Altair:' Horus (similar) *'Ausar:' Osiris (similar) *'Cyberus:' Anubis (basis) *'Thanatos:' Thanatos (similar) *'Zybil:' Rameses I (similar) Biblical *'Amistha:' Jesus (similar) Folklore *'Vulf:' The Werewolf (similar) Legends *'Arizona Liveley:' Jeanne d'Arc (similar) *'Zedekiah:' Zedekiah (similar) Fables *'Aer Soroval:' Little Miss Muffet (similar) *'Aurumae:' The Story of the Three Bears/Jack and the Beanstalk/Rapunzel (similar) *'Jack:' Jack (all variants; similar) *'Kress Valentine:' Little Red Riding Hood (similar) *'Sarvancia:' Little Red Riding Hood (basis) *'Voltaire:' The Spider (Little Miss Muffet; similar) *'Vulf:' The Big Bad Wolf (similar) Plays ''Midsummer Night's Dream'' *'Axel Travis:' Pyramus (similar) *'Demios:' Demetrius (similar) *'Helenum:' Helena (basis) *'Lysandr:' Lysandr (basis) *'Rose Kepler:' Thisbe (similar) ''Romeo and Juliet'' *'Axel Travis:' Romeo (similar) *'Rose Kepler:' Juliet (similar) Books ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *'Abel:' Cowardly Lion (basis) *'Gale Dorian:' Dorothy Gale (partial basis) *'Kayne:' Scarecrow (partial basis) ''Wars of Light and Shadow'' *'Lazarus:' Arithon (partial basis) *'Xareon:' Lysaer (basis) ''The Mummy!, Or a Tale of the Twenty-Second Century'' *'Anxalia:' Ankhesenamun (similar) *'Zybil:' Imhotep (similar) ''Frankenstein, Or the Modern Prometheus'' *'Voltaire:' Victor Frankenstein (similar) ''The Three Musketeers'' *'Rasandiel:' Cardinal Richelieu (similar) ''Don Quixote'' *'Toxique:' Don Quixote (basis) ''The Middle-Earth Saga: The Hobbit'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Necromancer (similar) Jim C. Hines' Princess series *'Danier sal Grimoire:' Danielle de Glas/Cinderella (basis; gender reversed) *'Jeremiah Derani:' Ermillina Curtana/Snow (basis; gender reversed) *'Lyrica Arclight:' Lirea (similar) *'Sarvancia:' Roudette/Red Hood (similar) *'Taliel Alatheia:' Talia Malek-el-Dashat/Beauty (basis; gender reversed) ''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' *'Galax Black:' The Blue-haired Fairy (similar) Disney *'Leutikris:' Goofy (basis) *'Makkius:' Max Goof (basis) *'Michael:' Mickey Mouse (original basis) *'Roger Nox Dorian:' Donald Duck (basis) Comics DC *'Black Ash:' Roman Sionis (similar) *'Cassandra Crosse:' Black Canary (similar) Marvel *'Nathaniel:' Reed Richards (basis) *'Shariq:' Sandman (similar) *'Wanda Ruzicka:' Wanda Maximoff (similar) Anime/Manga *'Autis Musica:' Musica (Rave Master; partial basis) *'Heaven Leigh:' Hevn (GetBackers; basis) *'Izzikiel:' Shizuo Heiwajima (DURARARA!; similar) *'Junior:' Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter; similar) *'Magicks:' Maya Natsumi (Tenjho Tenge; partial basis) *'Neberus:' Flame Empress Erza (Fairy Tail; similar) *'Reid Spetzer:' Speed Racer (Speed Racer; basis) *'Rose Kepler:' Shana (Shakugan no Shana; similar) *'Yasmine Martel:' Clare (Claymore; similar) *'ZERO:' Vash the Stampede (Trigun; basis) ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *'Maria Rauss:' Maria Ross (basis) *'Pansy Helios:' Edward Elric (similar; gender reversed) *'Rosette:' Roy Mustang (similar) *'The Seraph:' Father (similar) ''D•N•Angel'' *'Azurel:' Krad (similar) *'Jyo:' Dark Mousy (basis) *'Xenon:' Dark Mousy (similar) ''BLEACH'' *'Magicks:' Nel (partial basis) *'Siroth Law:' Aaroniero Arruruerie (similar) ''Naruto'' *'Shariq:' Gaara (basis) *'Zenith the Silent:' Nagato (similar) ''Samurai 7'' *'Fabian Damascus Abernathy:' Kambei (similar) *'Zephaniah Rauss:' Kyuzo (partial basis; gender reversed) Cartoons ''Sky Surfer Strike Force'' *'Eise Burgess:' Sliced Ice (basis) Films ''Alice in Wonderland'' *'Arizona Liveley:' Alice (partial basis) *'Regis Alustrov:' Mad Hatter (similar) ''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Lumier Paris:' Lumiere (similar) *'Vulf:' The Beast (basis) ''Peter Pan'' *'Pietr-Sonoph Agnar:' Peter Pan (basis) ''Tarzan'' *'Shadow:' Tarzan (partial basis) ''Kill Bill'' *'Aurumae:' The Bride (similar) ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *'Mason Hawke:' Hector Barbossa (similar) ''Aladdin'' *'Septre:' Jafar (similar) ''Resident Evil'' *'Amira:' Alice (similar) ''Star Wars'' *'Lord Jeriko:' Emperor Palpatine (similar) ''Nightmare Before Christmas'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Jack Skellington (partial basis) Fantasy/Hearts/Agarest ''Final Fantasy'' *'Thandy:' Xande (basis; gender reversed) *'Diana Delarosa:' Sandy Magus (basis) *'Shannon Delarosa:' Mindy Magus (basis) *'Victoria Delarosa:' Cindy Magus (basis) *'Klaus Bartuski:' Bartz Klauser (basis) *'Skath/Clive Stroud/Jet Riot:' Cloud Strife (basis) *'Seether:' Cloud Strife (basis; gender reversed) *'Tiger Hawke/Tiffanna Wildwind:' Tifa Lockhart (basis) *'Diphas Clairmont:' Tifa Lockhart (basis; gender reversed) *'Iraia Edinburgh:' Aerith Gainsborough (basis) *'Botis Arcturus:': Aerith Gainsborough (basis; gender reversed) *'Kasumi Kagurazaki/Akira Mitsurugi:' Yuffie Kisaragi (basis) *'Darke/Cain Valen:' Vincent Valentine (basis) *'Kress Valentine:' Vincent Valentine (basis; gender reversed) *'Shae "the Shroud" Highwind:' Cid Highwind (basis; gender reversed) *'Harriet Baronsik:' Marlene Wallace (basis) *'Casik Baronsik:' Denzel (basis) *'Desmond Hauser:' Dyne (partial basis) *'Almeria:' Elmyra Gainsborough (basis) *'Axel Travis:' Reno (basis) *'Rudolph Horowitz:' Rude (basis) *'Cipher Diaz:' Sephiroth (partial basis) *'Zephaniah Rauss:' Sephiroth (partial basis; gender reversed) *'Sylk:' Kadaj (partial basis) *'Agnar Randias the Tempest:' Weiss the Immaculate (similar) *'Sjaxem:' Genesis Rhapsodos (basis) *'Lazarus/Adrien Cartelan:' Squall Leonheart (basis) *'Gale Dorian:' Squall Leonheart (partial basis; gender reversed) *'Tikei Wildwind:' Tidus/Zell Dincht (basis; gender reversed) *'Huxley:' Edea (partial basis) *'Soulstorm:' Necron (similar) *'Xelecrawn:' Judge (similar) *'Sylk:' Ace (similar) ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Aer Soroval:' Riku (basis; gender reversed) *'Reiko:' Sora (basis) *'Voltaire:' Seeker of Darkness (basis) *'Shadow:' Anti-Form Sora (similar) *'Nexus:' Roxas (basis) *'Xikur:' Xion (similar; gender reversed) *'Schilanox:' Lexaeus (similar) *'Xercia:' Larxene (similar) *'Xercia:' Saix/Xaldin (partial basis; gender reversed) *'Firionus Vandurlo:' Luxord (similar) ''Record of Agarest War'' *'Aer Soroval:' Thoma (similar; gender reversed) *'Alan Avant Grimoire:' Eugene (similar) *'Antimny:' Hildegard (similar) *'Cecilia Rainheed:' Elaine (similar) *'Desmond Hauser:' Jainus (similar) *'Junior:' Ryuryu (similar) *'Leutikris:' Alberti (similar) *'Michael:' Leonhardt (partial basis) *'Thanatos:' Zerva (similar) *'Victoria Delarosa:' Victoria (similar) * Blithe Darian: Rain and/or Larc (similar) * Suhpreme: Winfield (similar) * ???: Panina (similar) * ???: Saika (similar) * ???: Arbol (similar) * ???: Dyshana (similar) * ???: Vashtor (similar) ''War of Genesis'' *'Agnar:' Joel (similar) *'Crow K:' Adus Bay (similar) *'Opera Wildwind:' Kate Hawk (similar) *'Sordjin:' Osman Nurifasha (similar) *'Yasmine Martel:' Yan Zisuka (similar) ''Chrono Cross'' *'Desmond Hauser:' Norris (partial basis) *'Leonis Regulus:' Peppor (similar) *'Phineas Xarledan:' Skelly (partial basis) *'Scorpius Antares:' Solt (similar) ''Wild ARMS'' *'Cipher Madeiros:' Kanon (similar) *'Statia:' Anastasia (basis) Other Games *'Arizona Liveley:' Tyrith (similar Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria]) *'Ashcroft:' Victor Delacroix (Chaos Legion; basis) *'Chastity Valar/Galax Black:' KOS-MOS (Xenosaga; basis) *'Code X:' Akira Kazama (Rival Schools; similar) *'Dalyn:' Ayatane (Ar Tonelico; basis) *'Dominic:' Judas (Cross Edge; basis) *'Graham Feyrbrand:' Greham/Feyrbrand (The Legend of Dragoon; basis) *'Hegemony Valen:' Hildegard Valentine (Shadow Hearts; basis) *'Huxley:' Elizabet (Ninja Gaiden; partial basis) *'Inferno:' Gilgamesh (Fate/stay; similar) *'Jet Riot:' Ryu (Breath of Fire; similar) *'Laciere:' Raziel (Soul Reaver; partial basis) *'Martinique Lumina Klein:' Morrigan (Dragon Age; similar) *'Mila Rivers:' Regina (Dino Crisis; similar) *'Rachael Lasan': Leona (King of Fighters; partial basis) *'Sorik:' Marlo (.hack; similar) *'Xectoron:' Xecty (Shining Tears; partial basis) *'Zeldt Amaranthus:' Link (Legend of Zelda; basis) Other Art *'Sasha:' her *'Lysandr:' him *'Lazarus:' him